Por Favor    Perdoname
by Rising Secret
Summary: ¿Que harías si la mujer de tu vida te dejara? Eso es lo que Sasuke esta vivendo y no lo puede soportar. SXS XD
1. Chapter 1

**Por Favor …. Perdóname**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba pensando mientras entrenaba. Estaba un poco triste ya que su novia lo había dejado y todo por los celos de él. Ella intentaba ser paciente con él, le explicaba que todos aquellos jóvenes que la cortejaban solo eran amigos y que no sentía nada por ellos. Pero simplemente Sasuke no lo captaba al cien por ciento, sabía que su flor de cerezo solo tenía ojos para él, pero al verla cerca de cualquier chico, aun cerca de Naruto se ponía frenético. Sakura ya estaba harta de su comportamiento y le había advertido a Sasuke más de una vez, estaba harta de sus celos y que no lo soportaría más. La última discusión fue cuando Sakura estaba haciendo su trabajo.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke vio como ella le sonreía a aquel sujeto mientras le abría la puerta del consultorio, este al girar recibió un puñetazo de parte del Uchiha, este se tambaleo y le quiso regresar el golpe al Uchiha. Sakura intervino para no ocasionar un pleito en el hospital para ello jaló al Uchiha y empezó a salir del hospital, siendo observados por todos lo que se encontraban en el camino, era especialmente por todas las maldiciones que el Uchiha le decía al sujeto._

_Al salir de ahí, Sakura se volteó a verlo y en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba más que furiosa, se quedaron unos minutos observándose, negro contra verde, siempre se veían de esa manera cuando estaban disgustados. Y estaban haciendo unos de sus tantos espectáculos._

_-Sasuke que mierda es lo que te sucede.- dijo Sakura totalmente enojada._

_-¿A mí?; ¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Le estabas coqueteando a ese sujeto verdad?- dijo con el mismo tono. _

_-Claro que no, ya te lo he dicho más de una vez. Ellos solo son pacientes, al único que amo es a ti. Pero veo que a ti no te importa cuántas veces te lo diga, tu no entiendes, todo te entra y sale por los oídos. Esto es el colmo, Sasuke hasta aquí llego ya no aguanto más tus celos, ya no me busques, no me llames ya no quiere volver a verte.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Sasuke se quedó en shock, nunca creyó que llegaría a este punto. Intento hablar pero simplemente se dio cuenta de que las palabras no salían. Se acercó a Sakura para poder aclarar las cosas, sus movimientos eras torpes estaba realmente conmocionado._

_-No Sasuke.- dijo separándose de él.- Ya estoy harta de tus celos, ya no puedo vivir así, hasta ya tengo miedo de ir de misiones, estar en el consultorio y hasta salir a comer con Naruto o Kakashi-sensei. Intenta cambiar Sasuke porque esos celos te harán mucho daño.- después de eso se fue._

_Fin flashback_

Golpeó el indefenso árbol que estaba a su lado, ya habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel tormentoso día, extrañaba estar cerca de Sakura, sentir su presencia, sus dulces labios. "Tengo que hacer algo para conseguir su perdón" se decía. Siguió en su entrenamiento hasta que ya no pudo más. Se sentó al lado del árbol que había golpeado y empezó a descansar.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke regresaba a Konoha, había cumplido su venganza y ya no tenía nada más que hacer, solo regresar con las personas que siempre lo habían querido. Al llegar a las puertas se sorprendió al ver a la persona que más ansiaba ver. Justo en la banca donde la había dejado cuarto años atrás, ahí estaba ella esperándolo. Se quedó pasmado al verla a sus ya diecisiete años aquella chicha de cabellos rosados, ante los ojos del Uchiha era hermosa, su cuerpo había crecido y madurado, estaba embobado viéndola, que no se dio cuenta de que él también estaba siendo observado. _

_Sasuke empezó a caminar para poder llegar a su lado, mientras más se acercaba pudo ver que Sakura estaba llorando, se preguntaba el porqué de esas lágrimas y supo por qué cuando ella empezó a hablar._

_-Sasuke… ¿Por qué te fuiste?- dijo mientras intentaba acallar sus sollozos._

_Sasuke se quedó impactado por aquellas palabras, su corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte, se siguió acercando a aquella banca esas palabras lo hacían comprobar que la peli rosada todavía lo quería._

_-Sasuke vuelve por favor no sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado, necesito saber que estas bien.-_

_-¿Y, por qué no mejor volteas y lo ves por ti misma Sa-ku-ra?- le dijo al oído._

_Sakura dio un respingo y volteó para ver de quien provenía esa voz. Negro y verde se volvieron a encontrar. Ella estaba impactada por ver aquella mirada profunda al igual que la persona que la portaba. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas ya que no quería dejarlas salir. Se levantó de su lugar para poder ver mejor a aquella persona._

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-dijo todavía en shock._

_-¿Qué paso Sakura no querías verme?- dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado._

_Sakura no hizo más que abrazarlo, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que sus ojos guardaban. Estaba feliz de que podía ver al Uchiha una vez más, siguió abrazándolo hasta que sintió como él la envolvía en sus brazos. Sakura se separó un poco de él, estaba asombrada por aquel gesto. Se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba por sus antiguos sollozos y volvió a abrazarlo. Estuvieron así un momento hasta que la voz de un chico los sorprendió._

_-Teme… T_T.- dijo aquella persona._

_Sasuke viro la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz, pudo ver un chico con la cabellera rubia y chamarra anaranjada._

_-Hmp… Dobe.- dijo con una voz sencilla._

_-Teme, enserio eres tú, yo pensaba que estaba alucinando. T_T.-_

_-Si Dobe soy yo ¿Algún problema?- dijo levantando una ceja._

_-No Sasuke-baka; te extrañamos.- dijo acercándose a él._

_Al estar el equipo siete reunido de nuevo, Sasuke se llenó de melancolía, se sentía realmente estúpido por haberse ido de la aldea. Los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage y en el trayecto eran observados por todos los aldeanos._

_Llegaron a su destino y entraron, subieron y aguardaron a que la Hokage los atendiera. Entraron a la oficina y Tsunade se sorprendió por ver al joven Uchiha junto a su alumna y Naruto._

_-Uchiha Sasuke. ¿A qué se debe tú regreso a la aldea?- dijo en un tono frío._

_-Hmp.-_

_-Sasuke debemos saber porque regresaste.-_

_-He cumplido mi venganza y me di cuenta del enorme error al haberme ido.- dijo viendo de reojo a Sakura._

_-Hmm. Está bien Sasuke te permito regresar a la aldea pero serás vigilado por unos cuantos días.-_

_-Gracias Tsunade.- dijo dando una reverencia.__** (INNER: No es común en Sasuke lo sé T_T.)**_

_-Si Sasuke. ¿Podrías esperar afuera por algunos minutos? Tengo que hablar con Sakura y Naruto un momento.-_

_Sasuke se retiró sin decir nada, cuando la Hokage se aseguró de que el Uchiha no escuchaba empezó a hablar._

_-Sakura, Naruto; no se confíen tanto con Sasuke, sabemos que aunque haya vuelto no significa que haya cambiado del todo.-_

_-Lo sabemos Tsunade-sama.- dijeron ambos con un deje de tristeza.- Solo nos alegra que haya vuelto.- _

_-Sí, así que ustedes dos lo estarán vigilando también pondremos a varios Ambus detrás de él para que no sospeche.-_

_-Hai Tsunade- sama.- dijeron ambos dispuestos a salir._

_-Sakura quédate un rato más. Debo hablar contigo de algo importante.- Sakura se quedó._

_Sasuke al escuchar como Naruto se acercaba hacia la puerta se alejó de esto__**. (INNER: Si Sasuke estaba de metiche t escucho todo.)**__ Naruto salió y busco a Sasuke con la mirada al no encontrarlo se fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró en el balcón de la planta alta viendo como atardecía. Se acercó al barandal y acompaño a Sasuke a ver el atardecer._

_-Teme…- dijo intentando captar la atención del Uchiha._

_-Hmp.- dijo dando a entender que lo escuchaba._

_-¿Qué te parece si los tres vamos por un tazón de ramen para celebrar tu regreso?-_

_-Como quieras Dobe pero eso no dice que de nuevo pagaré tus cuentas.-_

_-¡Ash! Teme arruinas la diversión T_T'-_

_-Hmp.-_

_Bajaron del edificio y esperaron a que Sakura terminara su charla con Tsunade. Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared de la estructura junto a Naruto. Podía ver como las chicas se sonrojaban cuando las miradas de ellas y la del azabache se encontraban. Rodaba los ojos mientras esas chicas pasaban. No esperaron mucho y la peli rosa salió del edifico algo desaminada según Sasuke. Y así los tres caminaron hacia Ichiraku. _

_Al llegar aquel hombre se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a aquel azabache. Naruto como siempre con su sonrisa zorruna pidió su primera ración de ramen. Sasuke solamente observaba a Sakura, se veía un poco desaminada. Estaba tan distraído viendo a Sakura que no se dio cuenta de que le habían tirado un poco del caldo del ramen. Estuvieron en Ichiraku hasta que Naruto se sintió satisfecho. Después este se despidió de ambos y se fue a su departamento. Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron caminando por las calles de Konoha un largo tiempo sin decirse nada, parecía que con solo la presencia del otro bastaba para que el ambiente fuera cómodo, llegaron a un pequeño valle y se quedaron contemplando las estrellas._

_-Sakura.- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Tsunade para que estés así?-_

_-¿Cómo así Sasuke?- dijo Sakura como si no supiera nada._

_-Sakura, no me mientas te ves desanimada, que ¿No me digas que fue por mi culpa?- Sasuke se empezó a preocupar._

_-No Sasuke claro que no.- dijo ella abrazándolo de nuevo._

_A Sasuke le reconfortaba el que ella lo abrazara, sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura y también sentía como su corazón empezaba a aumentar de velocidad, al igual que hace unas horas, le correspondió el abrazo._

_-Sakura… te quiero.-_

_Fin flashback_

A Sasuke le dolió el recordarlo, le costó hablare dicho esas palabras a ella, no era de esas personas que se expresaban demasiado. Ese recuerdo lo lastimo todavía, se levantó del piso y empezó su caminata de regreso a la aldea. Ya no había aldeanos a esa hora, así que gozo de la tranquilidad de las calles, no había prestado atención hacia donde sus pies lo llevaban hasta que se topó con una puerta muy familiar para él. Levantó la vista y vio que estaba en la entrada de la casa de Sakura. Se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber qué hacer, quería verla y pedirle perdón. Decidió mejor subir el árbol que daba a la ventana de la peli rosada.

Observo con detalle a ver si la podía ver y efectivamente; Sakura estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, estaba abrazando una foto y parecía estar llorando. Al ver tal escena el corazón de Sasuke se oprimió, quería estar cerca de ella y decirle que todo estaba bien. Se quedó sentado en la rama de aquel árbol hasta que estuvo seguro de que SU flor de cerezo había conciliado el sueño. Salto de la rama para caer en el pequeño balcón que tenía. Entró con cautela a la habitación y se acercó a la joven. Se sentó en la cama sin poner todo su peso en ella, admiro a la joven por un rato hasta que sintió como algo caía a lado de él.

Recordó que Sakura estaba sujetando algo cuando estaba llorando. Se incorporó un poco para tomar el objeto sin tocarla. Se sorprendió que todavía conservara esas fotos; una era la foto de cuando eras gennins cuando apenas eran unos niños y la otra era solo una de ellos dos cuando empezaron a salir.

-Sas-Sasuke-kun.- dijo la peli rosada.

Sasuke se sobresaltó pensó que ella se había despertado, se levantó de la pequeña cama individual y la observó sin hacer ningún movimiento. Pasaron unos instantes y todo parecía volver a ser cubierto por el silencio de la noche.

-Sakura.- dijo Sasuke en un susurró.

Ella todavía pensaba en él, al igual que él en ella. Esa ideología hizo que el Uchiha incrementara sus deseos de estar de nuevo a su lado y protegerla de cualquier cosa que la pudiera lastimar.

Acomodo las fotografías en la mesita de noche. Se acercó de nuevo a Sakura y empezó a acariciarle una mejilla, dios, como extrañaba la textura de su piel. Se quedó embobado viéndola hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado hacia ella para poder besarla. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se alegaba, se irguió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Sakura.

**Aquí acaba el primer capi… espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia… y les agradecería que dejaran RW ONEGAIIII!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, los locales estaban empezando a abrir, la gente empezaba a llenar las calles. Un peli azabache estaba todavía dormido cuando empezó a escuchar como tocaban su puerta. Con fastidio fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sa-Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo asombrado.

-Emm… etto… yo…- Sakura estaba roja a más no poder.

-¿Sakura qué es lo que te sucede?- dijo ahora extrañado.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enferma?-

-Es que te… etto…- dijo mientras señalaba hacia abajo.

Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia donde Sakura le había indicado y descubrió el porqué de su sonrojo. Él estaba solo con unos bóxers. Se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente por estar en esa situación, hizo pasar a Sakura y rápidamente se fue a vestir. Salió ya vestido y se fue con Sakura al pequeño recibidor del departamento.

-Bueno. Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Pues, nada en realidad… Sasuke es solo que Tsunade-sama te habla para que vayas a su oficina.-

-Hmp y ahora. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-Pues parece que el antiguo equipo siete lo mandara de misión o no sé.- dijo fastidiada.

-Está bien voy enseguida.-

-E-Está bien Sasuke.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sasuke la intercepto rápidamente dejándola acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- dijo haciendo notorio en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo.

Sasuke se debatía en si seguir con lo que planeaba hacer o no. No podía creer que extrañara a Sakura de esa manera, fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo sin mover otro musculo que no fueran sus labios.

Sasuke no contestó esa pregunta solo se limitó a sellar esos labios con los suyos. Sus labios encajaban perfecto, siguió besando esos labios aunque no fuera correspondido, se había vuelto adicto a ellos. Se sorprendió al saber que Sakura le empezaba a corresponder, sus alientos se empezaron a entremezclar, se sentían en la atmósfera cuanto se querían. Sasuke la acercó más a su cuerpo para intensificar más el beso pero de pronto Sakura se alejó de él.

-Sasuke mejor vamos con Tsunade-sama.- dijo tratando de darle la espalda.

-Tsk.- la dejo para que ella saliera.

Sasuke estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo, había tendió la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Sakura y la había dejado pasar. Golpeó una mesa y salió de su departamento. Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado se seguía maldiciendo. Necesitaba hablar con Sakura pero primero tenía que calmar sus impulsos. Respiro profundamente para poder tranquilizarse antes de hablar con la Hokage. Entró por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade; y como Sakura había dicho Naruto también estaba ahí. Lo saludo y empezaron a escuchar lo que Tsunade les tenía que decir.

-Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. Les voy a confiar una misión que es de suma importancia para la aldea. Necesito de ustedes porque son el mejor equipo. Deben ir a la aldea de la arena y entregar este pergamino al Kazekage.- dijo dándole el pergamino a Sasuke.- Y tengan mucho cuidado en el camino, saldrás hoy al mediodía. Suerte.-

-Hai.- dijeron al unísono.

Al salir del edificio a Naruto se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de querer ir a comer ramen. Sasuke se limitó solo a seguir de largo mientras jugaba con el pergamino. Seguía maldiciéndose internamente por lo que había pasado con Sakura unos momentos atrás. Por fin había tenido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella y lo habían dejado pasar. Se fue a su departamento, todavía necesitaba descansar un poco más. Entro y se acostó en el sofá, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento mientras entraba en un sueño profundo. No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido, pero al ver el cielo supo que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se paró frotándose los ojos **(INNER: Kyaaa! Sasuke ^^.);** y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. Sacó una mochila del armario, guardó unas cuantas vestimentas; unos pergaminos más el que le había entregado por la Hokage y unos cuantos kunais y shurikens extras. Al tener ya todo guardado y se fue a la cocina para tomar unas pocas provisiones y salió del departamento. Empezó a caminar un poco apresurado ya que sí iba atrasado, pero solo por unos cuantos minutos.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que llegaba tarde, sino que Naruto no se había aparecido. Solamente estaba Sakura viendo como el agua pasaba del pequeño río. Parecía estar muy entretenida viendo el riachuelo que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se sentó a tu lado. Él no dijo nada solo se limitó a observarla por un rato. Sakura se sintió observada y se giró para ver a quien la estaba observado y abrió los ojos al saberlo.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.- dijo impresionada.- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? No te había visto.-

-Hmp. No pues, no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente, pero si llevó bastante tiempo aquí.-

-Ohhh O.O- dijo sonrojándose un poco.- Pues disculpa el no haberte visto.-

-Hmp. No tiene mucha importancia estaba bastante entretenido.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y Naruto?- dijo volteando para ver si lo veía.

-Conociéndolo debe de estar en Ichiraku comiendo un tazón de ramen antes de irnos de misión, creo que se tardara todavía un rato.- dijo volviendo a clavar su mirada en el río.

-Hmp. Típico del Dobe.-

Y así estuvieron un rato, sentados uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, solamente acompañándose mientras sus mentes divagaban. Sasuke quería enmendar su error, pero por su orgullo y ego no podía. Apretó los puños mientras de nuevo se sentía como un estúpido. Extrañaba a Sakura como no tenía idea, no podía solo decirle esa palabra, esa palabra que podía hacer que todo volviera a ser como lo era antes.

_Flashback _

_-Sakura te quiero.- dijo Sasuke con toda su sinceridad._

_-…- Sakura se acomodó más en el pecho del Uchiha._

_Así estuvieron unos momentos agradeciendo que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, como Sakura tanto lo había soñado. Sasuke la protegió contra el frío aire de la noche con sus brazos. Sasuke captó que no podía vivir son aquella persona, apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, así capto el dulce aroma que ella desprendía._

_-Sakura.- dijo haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver.- Enserio te quiero, no sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido de haberme ido y haberte dejado en esa banca.-_

_-Si Sasuke muchos sufrimos el que te hubieras ido.- dijo con aire deprimido.- Sasuke tengo una duda._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasó Sakura?-_

_-¿Por qué fue aquél __**gracias**__ ese día?-_

_-…- Sasuke no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque se lo había dicho.- Pues ha de haber sido por todo lo que habías hecho por mí, por quererme por lo que soy y no por mi apellido. Por verme como una persona e intentar conocerme de verdad.-_

_-…-Sakura estaba en shock, no pensaba que Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso._

_Ella lo observo directamente a los ojos, estaba embobada viendo los ojos del azabache como si fuera la primera vez que veía esos ojos. Ambos no se dieron cuenta de que estaban acortando la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que solo veían los ojos del otro. Sakura empezó a alejarse ya que se sentía apenada por eso; pero Sasuke puso una mano en su mejilla haciendo que parara su acto. Él empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras sus alientos empezaban a mezclarse. Sakura también empezó a cerrarlos hasta que sintió como la nariz del Uchiha rozaba su mejilla, ahí sus ojos se abrieron se sorpresa. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, había soñado toda su vida por aquel momento, en el cual Sasuke Uchiha la besara. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió como Sasuke presionaba sus labios con los suyos. Sakura creía que su mundo volvía a tener color, era la persona más feliz del mundo. Sintió como él empezaba a mover sus labios sobre los suyos y ella torpemente empezó a mover los suyos._

_Sasuke sonrió al saber que ere era el primer beso de la peli rosada. El saber que era el primero en besarla. Siguieron con eso hasta que la falta del vital oxígeno se hizo presente. Se separaron tomando una buena cantidad de aire mientras poco a poco abrían los ojos. Sasuke le dio a Sakura una sonrisa sincera que hizo que ella se empezara a sonrojarse de nuevo. Nunca había visto al Uchiha sonreír; y la primera vez que lo veía le estaba dedicando esa sonrisa a ella._

_-Sasuke-kun.- dijo con un tono embobado._

_-¿Qué paso Sakura?- dijo con el mismo tono __**(INNER: Kyaaa!ˆˆ)**_

_-Te amo.- dijo sonrojándose a más no poder._

_-Yo también te amo.- dijo haciendo notar el pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba en su rostro._

_Sasuke y Sakura se siguieron abrazando hasta que empezaron a bostezar._

_-Será mejor que te acompañe a casa. Debes de estar un poco cansada.- dijo levantándose y extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-Sí, aparte, ya es muy tarde y mis padres se molestaran si saben que no he llegado a casa.- dijo tomando la mano del Uchiha y poniéndose de pie._

_Empezaron a caminar todavía con las manos entrelazadas, ambos estaban apenados pero afortunadamente no había nadie en las calles. El ambiente entorno a ellos era muy calmado y tranquilo, se veían de reojo mientras sonreían. Llegaron a la casa de la peli rosada en poco tiempo. Se sintieron raros ante esa situación._

_-Bueno… pues al raro hablamos. Vengo en la mañana para acompañarte un rato, antes de que tenga que ir a hablar con Tsunade de nuevo. ¿Vale?-_

_-Si Sasuke, claro. Bueno nos vemos en un rato. Adiós.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de meterse a su casa._

_Fin Flashback_

Ese recuerdo hizo que su corazón volviera a latir rápidamente. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Sakura de una vez. Dejo su orgullo de un lado para empezar a hablar.

-Sakura…yo…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Teme, Sakura-chan.- se oyó a lo lejos.

**Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo del fic… Muchas gracias a todos lo que han dejado RW… y respondiendo a los comentarios. Si, Sasuke se ve raro en sí, pero le pasa a todo mundo cuando está enamorado; así que ese es el motivo por que el que se ve raro. Bueno espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto, dejen más RW ONEGAI! Y acepto sugerencias para este fic. Nos vemos luego SAYO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

-Sakura…yo…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Teme, Sakura-chan.- se oyó a lo lejos.

Naruto llegó corriendo para poder alcanzarlos. Al verlos juntos, Naruto pensó que había arruinado un momento entre sus dos amigos. Él sabía todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, porque los había visto. Ambos estaban con aire desanimado, no parecían querer nada, estaban como fantasmas por la aldea y cuando se veían se quedaban en shock. Quería hacer algo para volver a recuperar a sus antiguos amigos.

-Emm… nos vamos.- dijo volviendo en sí.

-Sí, claro Naruto ya estamos bastantes atrasados y hay que avanzar deprisa.- dijo Sakura levantándose.- Vamos Sasuke.- dijo llamándolo.

-Hmp… vamos.-

Y así los tres salieron de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Iban caminando por el pequeño sendero que tenían como camino. Sasuke iba a la cabeza ya que con el sharingan le daba más posibilidades de adaptarse a la oscuridad de la noche y divisar el peligro. En medio estaba Sakura y atrás estaba Naruto. Desde que habían salido de la aldea no habían dicho ninguna palabra. Parecía que no tenían nada que decirse. Siguieron caminando hasta que ya no podían más. Se adentraron; un poco en el bosque para poder acampar en un pequeño valle que ya todos sabían que estaba ahí. Sacaron sus provisiones mientras se sentaban cerca de una fogata que habían hecho.

-Yo haré el primer turno de vigilancia.- dijo el Uchiha antes de morder un onigiri que había traído.

-¿Estás seguro Sasuke? Puedo hacer yo el primer turno pareces un poco cansado y necesitamos que estés alerta de todo lo que pase mañana.- dijo Naruto.

-No, enserio yo lo hago, además no tengo sueño y… no confió en ti para hacer el primer turno, apuesto a que te quedaras dormido.-

-Ahh teme T_T eso no es justo.- dijo Naruto.

-Es cierto Naruto, siempre te quedas dormido si hacer la primera vigilancia. Hasta Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi-sensei lo dicen.- hablo Sakura.

-Ahh Sakura-chan T_T. Está bien entonces me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- dijo dirigiéndose a su bolsa de dormir.

Y ahí dejo solos a Sakura y a Sasuke mientras terminaban de comer. Sasuke guardó un poco de comida que le sobraba y subió a un árbol para empezar su vigilancia.

-Tsk. Si no hubiera llegado Naruto le habría pedido perdón a Sakura. Maldita sea.- se susurró a él mismo.

Estaba bastante aburrido viendo hacía la nada, así que decidió subir un poco la mirada para observar las estrellas. Al hacer eso no se sentía tan solo ya que imaginaba a su madre sonriéndole. Sonrió para él mismo y decidió bajar del árbol para comer el último onigiri que había guardado en su mochila. Camino hacia ella y se sintió observado; activo rápidamente el sharingan y volteó hacía donde sentía que estaba aquella persona.

-Sa-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo quitando su sharingan.

-No nada Sasuke solamente tengo un poco de frío e iba a buscar una manta de mi mochila.-

-Hmp, como quieras, vuelve a dormir.-

-O.O. E-Está bien Sasuke.-

Sakura fue rápidamente a su mochila, sacó la manta y se fue rápidamente sin voltear a ver al Uchiha. Sasuke volvió al árbol mientras mordía su onigiri. Estaba un poco molesto así que decidió solo ver hacía la lejanía. Termino su bola de arroz y volvió a bajar del árbol para poder despertar a Nauro y cambiar guardia.

-Usuratonkachi despierta.- dijo moviéndolo con el pie.

-Mmm, no, dos minutos más.- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¬¬╬. No estoy para juegos, despiértate.- dijo tomándolo de la camisa y empezando a zarandearlo.

-Ya teme está bien ya me desperté.-

Sasuke lo dejo en el suelo y se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir. Ni siquiera lo abrió, simplemente se hecho y cerró los ojos. Por parte de Naruto, él puso su cara de dormido y se subió a un árbol para empezar su guardia. Veía simultáneamente a sus dos compañeros, y su mirada cambio a una de tristeza; sabía que debía dejarlos solos por un momento para que pudieran arreglar sus problemas; al volver a Konoha los dejaría solos para que pensaran en todo y hablaran. Así siguió con su guardia hasta que amaneció. Bajo del árbol y despertó a sus dos compañeros. Los tres recogieron las cosas del campamento y continuaron con su camino. Llegaron a los límites del bosque para llegar a las dunas del país de la arena. Perfecto iban a la mitad del camino y no habían llegado al mediodía, siguieron caminando, se adentraron en el desierto. Siguieron caminando hasta que lograron ver las murallas que protegían a la aldea, como habían dicho no tardarían mucho, porque llegaron cuando el atardecer empezaba. Caminaron hasta que una voz muy familiar para Sakura y Naruto empezó a hablar.

-¿A qué vienen ustedes? ¿De dónde son?- dijo aquella voz.

-Somos de la aldea de Konoha, venimos a darle un pergamino al Kazekage.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- siguió.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura.-

-¿Cómo han estado Naruto, Sakura?- dijo una joven con la cabellara rubia corta con cuarto coletas.

-Muy bien Temari gracias.- dijeron los dos.

-Vamos, pasen los tres, deben de estar cansados por todo el viaje. Les ofrecemos quedarse en una posada o si no se pueden quedar en mi casa.- dijo sonriendo.

-Si gracias. No te preocupes Temari, creo que debemos hablar sobre ello.-dijo Sakura.

-Si Temari, pero yo digo que prefiero quedarme en una posada. Si no te molesta Temari.- dijo Naruto.

-No se preocupen, donde sea estará perfecto. Venga vamos con Gaara.-

-Hai.- dijeron los tres empezando a caminar a lado de Temari.

Caminaron por la calle principal mientras se dirigían a la oficina del Kazekage. La aldea había mejorado mucho desde que Gaara era el Kazekage ya había dejado de estar tan triste y solitaria. Ya tenía más vida y los aldeanos salían y convivían más. Se alegraron por ello, esa aldea estaba progresando muy bien. Llegaron a la oficina y los cuatro entraron.

-Gaara; ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Naruto saludándolo amigablemente.

-Mhm, bien Naruto gracias. Vamos siéntense.- dijo apuntando a las sillas enfrente del escritorio.

Los tres se sentaron y Temari se puso a lado de Gaara. Estuvieron platicando sobre aquel pergamino que traían consigo y de los viejos tiempos. Sasuke se levantó y se apoyó en la pared, no tenía nada que ver con aquellas anécdotas. Gaara leyó el pergamino y pidió uno para contestarle a la Hokage. No tardó mucho en acabar y se lo dio a Naruto. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que pudieron ver que ya había anochecido, los tres ninjas de Konoha salieron del edificio para dirigirse a la posada más cercana.

Al entrar la recepcionista se sonrojo al ver al peli azabache entrar. Ella era más o menos de su edad, era esbelta, de ojos cafés y cabellara castaña. Cada pase que daba el Uchiha, ella se ponía más nerviosa, tanto que las manos le empezaron a sudar. Cuando los tres llegaron, ella estaba temblando.

-Hola. ¿Podrías darnos tres habitaciones para esta noche?- dijo el Uchiha.

-E-E-Etto… cla-claro.- Dijo totalmente nerviosa. Anotó unas cuantas cosas en un libro.-Etto… podrían darme sus nombres por favor.-

-Claro.- dijo Naruto.- Somos Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Está bien.- dijo tomando las llaves correspondientes.-Tomen.-

-Gracias.- dijeron los tres tomando las llaves.

Caminaron hacia las puertas en donde estaban escritos los números de sus respectivas habitaciones. No estaban lejos de hechos, los cuartos estaban pegados pared con pared. Se despidieron y entraron a los cuartos.

Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era de tristeza t se oían los pequeños suspiros que daba. Estaba dudando en si hablare a Sakura o no. Decidió dejarlo para otro día ya que ni el mismo estaba preparado para hablar con ella de nuevo. Fue hacia la cama de ese pequeño cuarto; se quitó la haori y se tumbó en ella quedando bocabajo mientras cerraba los ojos y conciliaba un poco el sueño.

En medio de su sueño, escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta. Se hizo el desentendido para poder volverse a dormir, pero siguieron tocando la puerta. Empezó de nuevo a conciliar el sueño cuando escucho que entraban al cuarto, se puso atento a lo que aquella persona planeada hacer. Al sentir que aquella persona se ponía junto a su cama, en un rápido movimiento la acorralo contra la pared, abrió los ojos t se sorprendió al ver a esa persona.

-Sa-Sakura ¿Qué paso?- dijo aun acorralándola.

-Yo…e-etto.- empezó a decir con un sonrojo notorio.-Yo… etto… que-quería ve-ve-ver s-s-s-si q-quieres ir a cenar con Naruto y conmigo.- dijo apenada.

-Mhm… lamento haberte asustado, no sabía quién era.- dijo alejándose un poco de Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, tenía que haber hablado.-

-Aun así no debí hacerlo.- dijo acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Sí, pero la culpa también fue mía.- dijo sentándose a lado del Uchiha.

Al sentir el peso de Sakura a su lado, el Uchiha se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para poder besarla, haciendo que ella quedara debajo de él. Le dio la necesidad de mandar todo su orgullo al carajo, necesitaba saber que decir para volver a tener a Sakura a su lado. Le siguió besando mientas la abrazaba por la cintura, necesitaba sentirla cerca. Sintió como ella empezaba a jugar con sus dedos en la espalda del azabache, al sentir ese contacto le dio un temblor como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Eso hizo que él quisiera profundizar más el beso, lamió el labio que tenía atrapado de la peli rosa. Ella le dio el permiso para que profundizara el beso, ambos se extrañaban y lo estaban demostrando con ese beso.

Sakura sentía que eso se estaba saliéndose de control. Empujo al peli azabache para poder ver sus rostros. Al ver sus ojos vio demasiados sentimientos en él. Lo volvió a empezar lo para poder levantarse y darle la espalda para poder hablar.

-Sasuke, mejor me voy. Te vine a avisar lo de la cena, si quieres puedes venir si no, no te preocupes.-

-Hmp. Mejor ceno en la posada no tengo ganas de salir.- dijo también dándole la espalda a Sakura.

-E-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo saliéndose del cuarto.

Sasuke se quedó parado viendo por la ventana como la gente se paseaba por las calles de la aldea. Estaba pensativo y perdió la idea de lo que estaba viendo, empezó a no tener la vista en un punto en específico. Todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza era Sakura y lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Había perdido el control teniendo a Sakura así de cerca no podía pensar con claridad. La quería tener a lado de nuevo, pensaba de nuevo mandar todo al carajo y hablar con ella. Espero hasta que llegaran pero se quedó en la silla donde estaba gracias a todo el insomnio que tenía desde hace unos días.

Despertó cuando algunos rayos del sol se posaron en su rostro. Pestaño varias veces para enfocar bien su vista. Se levantó y vio que tenía tortícolis porque no podía mover el cuello. Se movió para ir al baño mientras se masajeaba el lugar en donde le dolía, no podía quitarse el dolor del cuello, prendió la regadera para ver si con ello sus músculos se relajaban, metió la cabeza y el cuello cuando el agua todavía estaba fría. Efectivamente la tensión de los músculos del cuello se quitó, movió la cabeza para mejorar la posición de estos y dejó que el agua llegara a la temperatura correcta, salió y fue por su mochila para tomar una vestimenta limpia. Volvió al baño y fue rodeado por un buen vapor, gracias a la evaporación del agua, cerró la puerta para meterse a bañar.

Salió del cuarto del baño con unos pantalones y con la toalla secándose el cabello, bostezó mientras se lo terminaba de secarse el cabello. Se puso la haori y salió para ir a desayunar o más bien almorzar algo. Camino por la aldea mientras buscaba un restaurante para buscar algo de comer. Volteó y vio un restaurante bastante lleno, pero aun así había un espacio libre entró y se sentó para esperar a ser atendido.

-E-E-Etto…este… ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo una morena.

-Emm, sí. Me podría traer un tazón de arroz y un vaso de sake.-dijo sin volearla a ver.

-Emm…si, cla-claro.-dijo anotando lo que pidió.

Sasuke siguió viendo a la nada y de vez en cuando paseaba la mirada por todo el restaurante. Entre de sus distracciones Naruto llegó y lo sorprendió cuando le hablo.

-¡Teme!- dijo casi en un grito.

Sasuke pegó un pequeño brinco en su lugar volteó a ver al imbécil que había osado sorprenderlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué coños quieres Naruto?- dijo muy enfadado.

-Nada O.O, solo te vengo a acompañar, te ves muy solo.- dijo un poco asustado.

-Hmp. Como quieras.- dijo volteando de nuevo.

Naruto se sentó a lado de su amigo. No tenían nada que decirse por lo que nada más se acompañaban. La mesera llegó con la comida del azabache y tomo la orden del rubio y se volvió a ir.

-Teme…-dijo Naruto.

-Hmp… ¿Qué paso Dobe?-dijo volteándolo a ver.

-…-Naruto no sabía que decir, no estaba seguro si seguir hablando o no.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo un poco molesto.

-No nada olvídalo.-

-¿¡Qué es lo que pasa Naruto!- dijo más molesto.

Sasuke no estaba de humor ese día y Naruto no ayudaba en nada. Empezó a comer para dejar a Naruto y seguir pensando en sus cosas. La mesera volvió a la mesa para dejar la comida del Uzumaki; pero también iba para insinuársele al azabache. Sasuke solo escuchaba los inútiles piropos y halagos que esa muchacha le decía. Al no obtener nada de parte del azabache, la muchacha se indignó y se fue maldiciendo al Uchiha. Naruto que había visto todo, vio a Sasuke muy pensativo, casi parecía estar triste. Tomó de nuevo el valor de hablar de nuevo con el Uchiha, necesitaba saber si estaba bien mentalmente, su forma de actuar no era normal y eso ya llevaba tiempo actuando así. Trago pesado, eso no era algo que le gustaba hacer.

-Sasuke.- dijo con un tomo de miedo.

-Si Naruto. ¿Qué paso?- dijo terminando de comer su arroz.

-Yo… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Es que te has estado actuando de forma rara.-

-Hmp, no es nada.- dijo con el tono frío de siempre.

-Sasuke…- dijo Naruto con un tono de advertencia.

-Desde que pasó lo de Sakura esta raro.-

-…-

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?-

-No tengo nada de qué hablar de lo que paso.-

-¡Sasuke! No te intentes hacerte el fuerte. Todos en Konoha sabe que no eres el mismo, estás ido ya no eres tan frio, estas como un fantasma, te paseas por la aldea sin hacerle caso a nada ni a nadie.-

-…-Sasuke no sabía que decir.

Naruto le había dicho cosas que ni el mismo sabía.

-Sasuke, tienes un amigo aquí a lado si quieres hablar… dímelo. Puedes contar conmigo.-

-Mmm. Gracias Naruto.- dijo un poco más relajado.

-De nada. Bueno a comer. ^^- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa, ¿Acaso se veía así de deplorable? Eso sí era para dar pena. Se levantó y fue al baño, se mojó la cara y se vio en el espejo. Se asombró al ver su estado enserio era deplorable. Tenía ojeras de mapache, estaba más delgado y pálido. Sintió pena pro el mismo, eso tenía que cambiar y eso pasaría cuando pudiera a hablar con Sakura. Salió del baño y volvió a la mesa a acompañar a Naruto. Se sentó y no dijo nada.

-Teme. ¿Qué paso?-

-Naruto… ayúdame.-

**Aquí acaba el cap. 3. Pobre de Sasuke, está desesperado. Muchas gracias que a todos los que han dejado RW. ¿En qué le pedirá Sasuke ayuda a Naruto? ¿Acaso podrá ayudarlo? Bueno gracias a todos lo que han leído el fic, por favor dejen más RW para saber qué es lo que opinan. Bueno esperemos que el cuarto capítulo se suba rápido ^^- Sayo! Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

-Naruto… ayúdame.-

-¿En qué Sasuke?- dijo Naruto dejando su plato a un lado.

-Ayúdame con Sakura.-

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-

-No tengo idea.- dijo intentando no reírse por no saber qué hacer.

-Mmm… ¬¬ pues es que ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer?-

-Pues…hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, digo, enmendar mis errores. Naruto…-dijo sonando triste.- No sabes cuánto la extraño.-

-O.O-

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sasuke Uchiha, el cubito de hielo, el vengador Uchiha; extrañaba a alguien. Eso era una noticia de primera plana y más si lo había admitido. Naruto no podía hablar, estaba en shock, estaba viendo a su amigo; Sasuke estaba viendo a Naruto, tenía los ojos húmedos. Se quedaron viendo un rato sin decir nada, los dos no podían decir nada. Se levantaron de la mesa pagando la cuenta y se fueron a empacar todas las cosas e irse nuevamente a Konoha. Naruto fue a buscar a Sakura mientras Sasuke pagaba la cuanta de los tres en la recepción. Al terminar Sasuke salió de la posada y espero a sus dos compañeros, no tenía que esperar mucho, Sakura y Naruto estaban a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Bueno, no vamos.- dijo el Uchiha tomando su mochila.

-Vamos.- dijo Naruto.

Los tres empezaron a caminar mientras se alejaban de la aldea oculta de la arena. No tenían prisa por llegar así que nada más se pusieron a caminar a un paso normal. Vieron a Temari y a Kanguro a lo lejos, se despidieron de ellos con la mano. Salieron de la aldea de la arena y ahora corrían para no pasar mucho tiempo en el desierto. Tardaron aproximadamente más de tres horas en terminar de cruzarla **(INNER: El desierto es largo ok** **^^.)**Al entrar de nuevo en el bosque Sasuke sintió la presencia de varios ninjas esperando, se puso alerta mientras avanzaban, intentaba identificar en donde estaba el chacra de cada uno de ellos y para encontrarlos.

-Uno… Dos… Tres… Seis… Ocho.- se dijo mentalmente.- Había ocho ninjas cerca de nosotros.-

Vio a Naruto y lo vio también alerta le hizo una señal para que no mostrara el que había descubierto a los ninjas, siguieron caminando como si nada estuviera pasando, pero Sasuke tenía la katana lista para desfondarla. Siguieron caminando hasta que oyó como empezaban a lanzar unos cuantos kunais. Desenfundo la katana y desvió la trayectoria de dichas armas. Naruto y Sakura se pusieron en posición de defensa y esperaron. Sasuke activo el sharingan y espero. De repente aparecieron las ocho personas que estaban ocultas, eran los miembros restantes de Akatsuki. Estaban Tobi **(INNER: Si Tobi ^^)** Kisame, Pain, Konan, Zetzu y su antiguo equipo Hebi. Todos estaban parados sin decir nada, tanto Akatsuki como el equipo 7 solo veían a sus contrincantes. Era algo incómodo aquel encuentro, tanto para Sasuke como para el resto del grupo Hebi.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieren!- dijo Naruto.

-Pues ¿Qué más?; vinimos por el Kyubbi, no necesitamos a ustedes dos.- dijo Pain señalando a Sasuke y a Sakura.-Así que dénoslo y nadie saldrá lastimado.- dijo Kisame.

-Y ¿Por qué creen que se lo daremos así de fácil?- dijo Sakura.

-Cálmate mocosa, tú cállate y compórtate.- dijo Karin.

-¿Qué te pasa mujerzuela? Como osas llamarme mocosa ¬¬╬.- dijo Sakura más enojada.

-¡Que…-Karin iba a contestarle de nuevo pero fue interrumpida.

-Karin cállate.- le dijo Sasuke.- Deja de pelearte.-

-S-S-Sí Sasuke-kun.- dijo apenada.

-Hmp. Como digas.- dijo viendo a Tobi.

-Ò.Ó- Sakura estaba enojada como esa mujer le podía decir Sasuke-kun.

-Todos guarden silencio.- dijo Tobi.- Solo danos al Kyubbi y nos iremos.-

-¡Qué no! ¡Qué es lo que no entiendes! No es tan difícil comprenderlo carajo.-dijo Sasuke al igual que Sakura.

-Bueno… pero si no es por las buenas será por las malas.-

-Está bien.- dijeron los tres, preparándose para pelear.

El aire se volvió muy tenso y no se respiraba bien, el odio de las once personas se sentía en todo lo que les rodeaba. Akatsuki atacó primero la pelea se dividió; Naruto peleaba con Kisame, Suigetsu y Zetzu, a Sakura con Karin y Konan; y al Uchiha le tocó Tobi, Pain y Juggo. Las peleas eran parejas los ninjas de Konoha eran demasiado rápidos y podían con sus contrincantes. Para Sakura fue muy fácil vencer a Karin, pero tenía problemas con Konan. Naruto ya tenía a todos sus oponentes en donde quería y solo estaba esperando a que se cansaran. Por parte de Sasuke, se le estaba complicando la pelea, estaba bastante distraído, estaba observando a Sakura por si necesitaba ayuda. Uso varias técnicas pero no podía vencer a ninguno de los tres. Seguía intentando mínimo acabar con Juggo o a Pain. Esquivaba a Juggo con gran facilidad, echo un vistazo a Sakura y vio que empezaba a tener dificultades con Konan. Volteó para lanzar un chidori para noquear a Juggo, afortunadamente tuvo el resultado que quería. Siguió con Tobi y Pain estaba ya un poco cansado **(INNER: GRACIAS desvelo.)**

En cuanto Naruto, él ya había noqueado a Kisame y a Suigetsu, pero estaba a la par con Zetzu. Quería ir a ayudar a sus compañeros en especial a Sasuke que se veía bastante débil **(INNER:** **de nuevo GRACIAS desvelo ¬¬.)** Vio que Sakura parecía tener todo bajo control, así que no se preocupo mucho. Se alejó del grupo persiguiendo a Zetzu que se estaba empezando a moverse por medio de los árboles, Naruto hizo varios clones para poder buscarlo más fácil. Se movió saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que lo encontró porque había pisado la cara de este sin querer. Volvió a pisarlo para quitarlo de su camuflaje y volver a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos estaban realmente cansados. Naruto respiraba por la boca, y se dio cuenta de que había sido herido en el antebrazo, maldijo a Kisame pero poco a poco la herida se quitaba. Volvió a hacer unos clones y empezó a preparar un rasengan, mientras que Zetzu preparaba también uno de sus técnicas. Al estar ambos listos corrieron en dirección al otro con la mano en alto. La explosión se oyó hasta donde estaban los demás. Todos dejaron la pelea para ver donde había sido la explosión. Sakura buscó con la mirada a Naruto, al no encontrarlo se espanto y fue a buscar a Sasuke para ver si él sabía dónde estaba.

Sasuke se alejo de Tobi y de Pain, empezó a buscar a sus compañeros a Naruto lo había localizado cerca de la explosión pero no sentía el chacra de Sakura. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él, se concentro en sentir su chacra. Vio a Sakura y se relajó, Sakura al poder ser a Sasuke corrió hacia donde él estaba. Sasuke estaba feliz de que Sakura no resultara herida de gravedad. Estaba esperando a que llegara a donde él estaba pero no pudo disfrutar de su dicha. Atrás de Sakura estaba Tobi, este planeaba atacarla con una katana. Sasuke reacciono rápidamente con su velocidad pudo ponerse en medio de Sakura y Tobi, recibiendo todo el impacto. Sakura estaba en shock, estaba viendo al Uchiha. Sasuke mando un chidori por medio de la katana haciendo que Tobi volara y chocara contra un árbol. Después de eso Sasuke cayó inconsciente.

Naruto caminaba dando tropezones había vencido a Zetzu pero estaba muy malherido, caminaba sujetándose un brazo. Regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros, llegó y vio a Sakura peleando con Konan y con Pain, se preguntó dónde estaba el Uchiha, por ahora no se preocupo y prefirió ir a ayudar a Sakura contra Pain. Ahora no tardaron mucho en vencer a esos dos. Terminaron realmente cansados pero no todo estaba bien. Sakura fue hacía donde estaba Sasuke, este estaba muy mal herido, estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, no estaba en condiciones y eso no ayudaba en mucho. Milagrosamente Sasuke pudo recuperar un poco el conocimiento.

-¿Sasuke? Sasuke ¿Estas bien? No te preocupes aquí estamos ¡Por favor Sasuke resiste!- decía Sakura.

-Saku…-decía todavía medio inconsciente.

-Si Sasuke aguanta.- dijo empezando a concentrar chacra en su mano.

-No Sakura.- dijo Sasuke tomando sus manos.- No te preocupes por mí.

-Como que no me preocupe por ti. ¡Sasuke estás loco!- dijo desesperada.

-Para nada.- dijo ya con dificultad.- Sakura… por favor…- dijo ya desvaneciéndose de nuevo.- Perdóname.-

-Sasuke…Sasuke ¡Sasuke!- Sakura intentaba hacer reaccionar de nuevo al azabache.

-Sakura-chan, debemos llevarlo a Konoha para que sea atendido.- dijo poniendo las manos en los hombros de Sakura.

-Si es lo mejor, vamos estamos un poco lejos de la aldea.- dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

-Si yo lo llevó y vámonos rápido antes de que estos se despierten.- dijo levantando a Sakura.

-Vámonos.-

Naruto se pudo de cunclillas y cargo a Sasuke en su espalda y empezaron a correr de nuevo a la aldea.

-Corre Naruto, ya nos faltan varios kilómetros.-

-Si Sakura, ahora acelero el paso.- dijo corriendo más rápido.

Llegaron en una hora a las puertas de la aldea, corrieron rápidamente hacia el hospital sin detenerse por nada del mundo. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Shizune que estaba de encargada a esa hora. Al ver a Sasuke muy mal herido pidió rápidamente una camilla y empezó a checar sus signos vitales.

-¿Shizune-senpai como esta Sasuke?- dijo Sakura.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre y casi no tiene pulso debemos darle sangre y cerrar la herida pero creo que muchos órganos vitales dañados, tenemos que curar los órganos y también quitar toda la sangre que se ha metido en ellos. Será muy complicado.- dijo Shizune.

-Shizune déjame ayudarte… ¡Por favor!- dijo Sakura suplicando.

-Claro Sakura vamos no hay tiempo que perder. Naruto en un momento viene una enfermera para curar tus heridas.-

-Por mí no se preocupen lo único que quiero es que el Teme este bien.-

Y sin más Shizune y Sakura fueron a la sala de operaciones le quitaron la haori ensangrentada y la pusieron a un lado. Empezaron a trabajar rápidamente para salvar al único Uchiha existente. Sakura no podía concentrarse mucho, las últimas palabras que le había dicho Sasuke seguían en su mente "Por favor…. Perdóname.", sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una y otra vez. Tenía que hablar con él sobre ello, pero estaba desesperada. No estaba con fuerzas suficientes, por lo que se cansó muy rápido, se sentó en una silla y vio como Shizune y unas enfermeras seguían curando al azabache. Sakura dejó caer sus lágrimas, nunca le había gustado que Sasuke saliera gravemente herido. Recordó todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke cuando él regreso a la aldea

_Flashback_

_Sakura despertó, un poco tarde, digamos una media hora más tarde de lo que se levantaba. Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y bajo por algo de comer. Había tenido el sueño más realista de su vida y eso aunque había sido su imaginación la hacía muy feliz. Recordó como Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea y todas esas cosas lindas que le había dicho. Estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno cuando escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, pensó que era Naruto que quería ir a entrenar. Camino aun con un pequeño trozo de pan tostado en la boca hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se quedó en shock no creía lo que veía. _

_-Buenos días Sakura.- decía el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado._

_-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?- decía aun en shock._

_-Mmm… ¿Qué pasó Sakura?- dijo alzando una ceja._

_-Pensé que había sido un sueño.- dijo honestamente._

_-Claro que no MI preciosa flor de cerezo.- dijo acercándose a ella. _

_Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder, Sasuke había sonado tierno y posesivo al mismo tiempo. Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos. Sakura tomó los brazos del Uchiha para poder sostenerse, ya que creía que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Sasuke veía de forma divertida a Sakura le fascinaba verla con ese sonrojo cada vez que el la veía. La acerco más a su cuerpo quedando cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke bajo la cabeza para poder verla. Negro y verde se encontraron, se pudieron ver muchos sentimientos solo con esas miradas. Empezaron a acortar la poca distancia en la que estaban sus rostros. Sakura volvió a sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, los sentía muy cálidos. Correspondió el beso y ahí se dio cuenta de que sus labios encajaban a la perfección como si hubieran sido hechos del mismo molde. Sakura rodeó el cuello del Uchiha para empezar a jugar con el pelo de este. Siguieron así hasta que necesitaban el oxígeno se separaron quedando frente con frente, mientras regulaban su respiración. Sasuke se separó de Sakura mientras le sonreía._

_-Y ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer hoy?-le dijo._

_-Pues… se supone que tengo que ir al hospital, pero tengo que ver que dice Tsunade-sama.- dijo con pesadez._

_-Hmp. Se supone que yo tengo que hablar con ella en dos horas ¬¬.- _

_-Pues. ¿Por qué mejor no paseamos por la aldea? Yo recupero luego las horas que falté.- dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña._

_-Claro MI Sakura. Pero ¿Por qué mejor no pides que te cubran?-_

_-Pues… si le puedo decir a Hinata que me cubra por varias horas… ya me debe muchas.- dijo más alegre que nunca._

_-Perfecto, vámonos.-dijo estirando la mano._

_Sakura tomó la mano del Uchiha y cerró la puerta de su casa. Cuando entraron a una calle de la aldea, Sakura empezaba a sonrojarse más y más, la mirada de todos los que los veían se les quedaban viendo y luego empezaban a murmurar. Sasuke simplemente seguía de largo sin importarle lo que decían los demás. Llegaron al edificio principal y entraron. Subieron al balcón ya que todavía faltaba tiempo para la reunión con Tsunade. Sakura se apoyo en el barandal dándole la espalda a este y Sasuke se quedó frente a ella._

_-Creo que todavía las mujeres de aquí te siguen amando. Y a mí me han empezado a odiar.- dijo riéndose._

_-Hmp… es molesto.- dijo volteando los ojos.- Yo solo tengo ojos para solo una y es mi flor favorita.- _

_-^^-Sakura sonrió más de lo que ya había sonreído.- Bueno mínimo ya tengo asegurado de que eres solo mío.- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo._

_-Siempre Sakura.- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo._

_Fin Flashback _

Sasuke seguía en la mesa de operaciones siendo curado por Shizune, Hinata ya otra enfermera, Sakura seguía sentada en una silla mientras veía la cara del Uchiha llena de sudor, tierra y sangre. Intento relajarse pero simplemente, no pudo. Salió de la sala de operaciones y se sentó en la sala de espera. No pensaba moverse hasta saber cómo estaba el Uchiha, Naruto llegó a los pocos minutos y le trajo un vaso de té para que pudiera calmarse un poco. Se sentó a lado de ella y le hizo compañía.

-¿Cómo esta?- le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Muy mal Naruto…y…-dijo empezando a sollozar de nuevo.- Todo fue por mi culpa, no debí distraerme de esa manera.- dijo dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

-No Sakura no fue tu culpa.-

-Claro que si, Naruto, yo tenía que haber recibido el ataque, no Sasuke.-

-Sakura…, Sasuke solo hizo lo que creía que era lo mejor. Y eso era protegerte, sabes que él te quiere.-

-Lo sé Naruto, pero por mi él esta inconsciente y a punto de morir.- dijo ya desesperada.

Naruto abrazo a Sakura para que pudiera desahogarse teniendo a un amigo cerca. Siguieron esperando y Sakura se durmió por un rato apoyándose en el brazo de Naruto. Siguieron en la sala de espera y no tenían ninguna noticia de Sasuke, eso aun así preocupaba a Sakura en sueños. Después de varias horas Shizune salió de esta, Naruto despertó a Sakura y ambos fueron hacia donde estaba ella para saber cómo estaba su compañero.

-Shizune-senpai. ¿Cómo está Sasuke?- decía Sakura.

-Afortunadamente está bien, logramos terminar de reconstruir todos los tejidos, pero tenemos que monitorearlo y está en terapia intensiva.-

-¿Podemos verlo?- dijeron los dos.

-Prefiero que solo entre uno, de por sí ya es tarde y no pueden quedarse con él.-

-Sakura-chan ve tú.- dijo Naruto más aliviado.

Sakura le agradeció a Naruto con la cabeza y siguió a Shizune para ponerse la ropa de protección y entrar a ver a Sasuke. Respiraba pausadamente por estar nerviosa. Siguió de nuevo a Shizune para ir al cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta Shizune la dejo sola para que pudiera entrar. Respiro profundamente y entró al cuarto. Vio a Sasuke y se impresiono por cómo estaba Sasuke, estaba conectado a varios cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, respiraba por medio de una mascarilla y todo un trozo estaba vendado. Se acercó a la cama y se apoyo para poder verlo bien, si no fuera por todos los sonidos y la mascarilla parecería que estuviera durmiendo. Acaricio el sedoso cabello del azabache mientras que en silencio dejaba escapar varias lágrimas.

-Sasuke, perdóname tú a mí.- decía en voz baja.-Por mi culpa tu estas así.-No esperaba una respuesta.-Sasuke recupérate pronto, te extraño tanto.-

Se acercó a la cara del muchacho, parecía un ángel, siempre lo había sido, le quito la mascarilla y le dio un tierno beso; le volvió a poner la mascarilla mientras seguí llorando. Se quedó viéndolo un rato más hasta que Shizune fue por ella, salió no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Sasuke. Caminó por los pasillos y se metió a su oficina. Se apoyó en la puerta mientras seguía derramando lágrimas, se seguía sintiendo culpable por el accidente de Sasuke, se sentó mientras se mientras se hacia un ovillo y escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Sasuke-kun, todo es por mi culpa.- no se lo perdonaba.- prometo que voy a estar al pendiente de ti hasta que despiertes.-

Se levantó y se dirigió al sillón para acostarse en él, no tenía ganas de irse a su casa, estaba bastante inquieta y no quería estar lejos de Sasuke. Se acomodo en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Se despertó más temprano de lo normal, salió de la oficina y volvió a terapia intensiva. Vio a Sasuke todavía inconsciente, rogó por que Sasuke despertara rápido. Se acercó a su cama mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sasuke, despierta por favor; necesitamos que despiertes. Sasuke te extraño.- dijo llorando de nuevo.

-Yo también Sakura.- dijo una voz débil.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero vio a Sasuke todavía inconsciente. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, no era posible que escuchara la voz de Sasuke. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo borrar lo que había oído. Pero luego sintió que una mano se apoyaba en la suya. Se sorprendió y volteo hacia donde tenía su mano, vio una mano más pálida que la de ella, siguió el camino de la mano y vio a Sasuke intentando despertar.

-Sasuke.- decía impresionada.

-Mmm… Sakura.- decía intentando enfocar la vista.

-¡Sasuke despertaste!- dijo emocionada.- Espera Sasuke ahora vienen a chocarte.- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Se fue a buscar a Shizune para luego ir a buscar a Naruto. Salió del hospital y empezó a buscar a Naruto por toda la aldea, lo encontró fácilmente, tuvo que ir a las afueras de la aldea para hallarlo.

-¡Naruto!- grito a unos metros de él.

Naruto volteó a donde había escuchado la voz de su mejor amiga, le sorprendió verla muy alegre. Se acerco a ella todavía con una mirada deprimida, al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado, sus ojos mostraron la mayor alegría posible y así ambos se dirigieron al hospital para ver a su más querido amigo recuperándose. Le preguntaron a Shizune si Sasuke seguía en terapia intensiva, ella le dijo que para nada que lo revisó y estaba ya fuera de peligro; les dio el número de la habitación en donde estaba Sasuke y se fue para darle un informe a Tsunade. Sakura y Naruto caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta que encontraron la habitación que Shizune les había dicho. Entraron no sin antes tocar la puerta y escuchar como Sasuke daba la autorización de que pasaran. Entraron mostrando toda la alegría que sentían al saber que el Uchiha ya estaba recuperándose.

-Teme… T_T.- dijo Naruto a todo pulmón.- Pensamos que te íbamos a perder T_T.-

-Usuratonkachi cállate me duele la cabeza.- dijo tapándose los oídos.

Naruto guardó silencio mientras avanzaban a la cama en donde se encontraba el Uchiha sentado con una bandeja de comida en la mesa de al lado. Al estar al lado de él, Sakura lo abrazó y se puso a llorar. Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto como queriendo buscar la respuesta del porque de sus lágrimas. Naruto solamente sonrió y se fue de la habitación para dejarlos solos. Sasuke seguía inmóvil necesitaba saber porque su flor de cerezo estaba así. La empujo con delicadeza, para que pudiera verla a la cara. Limpió las lágrimas de la peli rosada con los pulgares mientras esta intentaba calmarse y parar de llorar.

-¿Sakura que tienes?- dijo todavía limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Nada Sasuke, es que me alegró de que hayas despertado.- dijo ya calmada.- ¿Sasuke…?- empezó a decir.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?- dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Te quiero.- dijo sonriendo.

-Saku…- empezó a decir Sasuke, pero fue callado por los labios de la peli rosa.

Le encantó poder sentir esos labios en los suyos. Se sentía de nuevo vivo. Correspondió el beso con mucha emoción, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. Sasuke tomó el cuello de Sakura para poder profundizar más el beso, Sakura tuvo mucho cuidado en no lastimar a Sasuke, él necesitaba sentir a Sakura más cerca por lo que se levantó de la cama para poder abrazarla. Le dio una pequeña punzada en donde le habían herido pero poco le importo. Solo quería abrazar a Sakura y demostrarle todo lo que la quería.

-Sasuke.- logro decir Sakura entre el beso.- No debes moverte.- dijo ya separándose de él.- Debes descansar, por favor vuelve a recostarte.-

-Hmp.- dijo volviendo a la cama.- Pero no te vayas Sakura.- dijo en tono triste.

-Para nada Sasuke aquí estaré.-

-Sakura…- dijo de nuevo.- Por favor…- dijo dudando.- Perdóname.-

Sakura estaba en shock, de nuevo Sasuke le había dicho esas palabras. Sasuke se quedó viendo a Sakura, esperando la respuesta le daba ella. Sakura no cabía de su asombro, Sasuke, se estaba tragando todo su ego y orgullo para poder decir esas palabras. Sasuke pensó que Sakura no lo perdonaría; agacho la mirada y luego sintió como Sakura le levantaba el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Claro que si Sasuke, te amo.- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke también le sonrió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. No necesitaba nada más que eso; estar cerca de la única mujer que había amado y que lo amo por lo que en verdad era. Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha. No dijeron nada por un rato, hasta que Sasuke sintió mucho cansancio, Sakura lo ayudo a acomodarse de nuevo en la camilla y lo acompaño hasta que se quedó dormido. Sakura salió del cuarto para así irse su casa a cambiarse y regresar al hospital. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha todos sus amigos preguntaron cómo seguía Sasuke, ella solamente les decía que se estaba recuperando muy bien y que en unos cuantos días saldría del hospital. Se baño y cambio rápidamente para empezar su turno de aquel día.

No tardó para llegar de nuevo al hospital y empezar con los pendientes que tenía. Checo a varios pacientes antes de irse a ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Shizune le aviso a Sakura que debía ir Tsunade ya que tenía que hablar con ella, Sakura le agradeció a Shizune y fue a la oficina de su maestra.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Quería verme?- dijo entrando a su oficina.

-Hola Sakura, si quería verte, necesito que cubras a Shizune esta semana para que ella pueda ir de misión.-

-Claro Tsunade-sama, ¿Algo más que necesite?-

-No por nada del mundo.-

-Entonces me retiro. Gracias Tsunade-sama.-

Sakura volvió al hospital para que Shizune le diera las instrucciones de todo lo que tenía que hacer. No eran muchas cosas y eso le alegraba así podía estar con Sasuke más tiempo. Después de terminar todos sus pendientes fue a la habitación de Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.- dijo asomándose a la habitación.

-Hola Sakura.- dijo sentándose en la camilla.

Sakura se acercó a la camilla y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se quedaron platicando un rato hasta que Sasuke tomo la valentía para decirle a Sakura algo que desde hace mucho tiempo le quería decir.

-¿Saku…?- empezó a decir.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sasuke-kun?- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Sakura, eres la única mujer que amo, no quiero perderte jamás, quiero demostrarte con todos los años que me quedan de vida lo mucho que te amo. Saku… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Sakura comenzó a llorar y Sasuke pensó que le diría que no y eso lo hizo ponerse realmente asustado, no había sentido un miedo tan grande como el que había sentido en ese momento. Se puso tenso mientras Sakura seguía llorando. De la nada Sakura lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y el correspondió el abrazo.

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun. Te amo.- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Los dos se besaron demostrando todo su amor, ambos por fin encontraron la felicidad que siempre habían buscado. Tenían a la persona que más amaban en el mundo a su lado y ahora se abrirían nuevas puertas en su destino, pero había algo que cambiaría para ellos. Esta vez no los recorrerían solos, esta vez ambos se apoyarían el uno al otro. Sasuke por fin sentía el amor y la felicidad que había perdido en su niñez y ahora lo cuidaría como su tesoro más valioso.

**Aquí acaba este hermoso fic. Espero que les haya gustado. A mí me fascino ^^. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews… Si desean que tenga otro capítulo avísenme para ponerlo. De nuevo gracias a todos y más por los que tuvieron el tiempo de leer el fic. Nos mantenemos en contacto SAYO!**


	5. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**A aquellos que me pidieron el epílogo, que exactamente fueron:**

**ZuKii**

**Tobías (apuesta)**

**Y por mi criterio aquí esta.**

Sasuke Uchiha llegaba de su atareado día de trabajo. En verdad ser capitán de los escuadrones anbu era demasiado trabajo. Se empezó a quitar todas sus armas mientras entraba a su hogar, siempre añoraba ese momento del día en el cual él podría relajarse y descansar para continuar al día siguiente. Lastimosamente su pequeño momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por dos pequeñas voces que venían de la parte superior de su casa.

-Daisuke, deja de hacer eso. Me asusta mucho.- chillo una pequeña niña.

-Ya te dije que no Suki se ven realmente genial.- decía un niño.

-Le voy a decir a papá que me estas asustando.- Dijo la pequeña Suki corriendo en el piso de arriba.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo a causa del trabajo y ahora le venía otro. Se sentó en el sillón para empezar a tener a sus hijos gritándole a la vez. Bajando las escaleras apareció una pequeña niña de cinco años, tenía de Sasuke solo el color del cabello y ojos, en lo demás era idéntica a su madre. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y corrió rápidamente hacia su padre.

-Papi. Daisuke esta asustándome.- dijo abrazándolo del cuello.

-¿Por qué Suki? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- le dijo intentando consolarla.

-No lo sé, es que el pestañea y primero él tiene los ojos normal y luego los tiene de color rojo.- dijo buscando la protección de su padre.

-O.O ¡Qué! !Daisuke baja inmediatamente!- le grito a su hijo.

-Papá Suki es una miedosa y solo por eso me acuso.- dijo Daisuke bajando las escaleras.

Daisuke era un niño de siete años y era la viva imagen de su padre a esa edad. Fue caminando hacia la sala y quedo enfrente de Suki y de su padre.

-A ver hijo. Muéstrame que es lo que le mostraste a Suki.-

Daisuke suspire, siempre tiene que hacer eso cuando Suki lo acusaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y se concentro mucho para poder lograrlo. Al abrirlos Sasuke se quedo sorprendido, su pequeño hijo de siete años ya había desarrollado la primera fase del sharingan, se podía apreciar el color carmesí de sus ojos y la pequeña coma negra que había en ellos. Daisuke aprecio la cara sorprendida de su padre, él nunca había sido expresivo con ellos, siempre les exigía mucho y les hablaba de manera monótona.

-Papi… ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron los dos.

-Claro. Daisuke ven te quiero mostrar algo.- dijo todavía sorprendido.

Daisuke se acerco a su padre con cautela pero sin demostrar el temor que sentía al ver a su padre actuar de ese modo. Al estar a su lado, vio que su padre cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos vio los mismos ojos que él tenía. No se lo podía creer el tenia los mismos ojos que su papá. Se sentó a su lado, después de haber superado el asombro.

-Papi… ¿Qué son esos ojos?-

-Hijo, esto es parte de la línea de sangre de los Uchiha, es el sharingan y es muy valioso para nosotros. Nadie más lo debe de tener. La única excepción es Kakashi pero aun así es especial. Nos ayuda mucho en la batallas.-

-¿Y cuando podré tenerlo como tú?- dijo teniendo también a Suki muy interesada.

-No lo sé, depende de cómo lo vayas desarrollando.-

-Oye, papi. Y yo cuando lo voy a tener.- dijo Suki intentando tener un poco de atención.

-No lo sé pequeña, puede que dentro de poco, más adelante o tal vez nunca.- dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

-No es justo.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja.- le dio mucha risa a Sasuke.

De repente los tres escucharon como la puerta principal se abría, y esperaron a que la persona que había entrado llegara a la sala.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué fueron esas risas? Se escucharon desde afuera.- dijo alguien entrando a la sala.

-Mami.- dijeron a la vez los dos pequeños que habían estado con Sasuke hace poco.

-Hola mis pequeños.-dijo la mujer.-Hola Sasuke-kun.-

-Hola Sakura.- dijo Sasuke dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-¡ASCO!- dijeron Suki y Daisuke tapándose la cara.

-Jajaja.- fue lo único que dijeron sus padres.

Los dos pequeños se fueron al jardín mientras sus padres preparaban algo para el almuerzo ya que toda la familia junto con sus amigos se irían de "día" de campo, más bien era tarde. Mientras Sakura y Sasuke hacían un poco de comida tradicional.

-Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué habían sido esas carcajadas?- dijo Sakura.

-A pues veras…- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño llanto en el piso de arriba.- Yo voy.-

Subió las escaleras y fue al fondo del pasillo para entrar a una recamara decorada con cosas para bebes, se acerco a la pequeña cuna que había en el centro de la habitación y pudo apreciar a su pequeña hija, que se había despertado. Era la viva imagen de su esposa y para tener un año era bastante lista. La cargo y la empezó a arrullar. Así se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Sonrió mientras salía del cuarto con la pequeña criatura. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo oír como sus dos pequeñas fieras jugaban en la pequeña sala de juegos.

Dejo a la pequeña con sus hermanos y volvió a la cocina. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia la peli rosa que le daba la espalda ya que estaba lavando los trastos sucios. Al estar a milímetros de ella le dio un sonoro beso en la base del cuello, cosa que él sabía que era su debilidad. Sakura soltó el trasto que estaba limpiando haciendo que salpicara toda la espuma en todas direcciones. Se volteó inmediatamente dejándole ver al Uchiha una cara disgustada llena de espuma, lo cual ocasiono que el azabache se empezara a reír. La peli rosada se preguntó qué era lo que tenía de gracioso el haberla asustado. Se vio reflejada en el lavadero y ella también se empezó a reír. Cuando el Uchiha se relajo un poco abrazo a su esposa con ternura.

-Sakura te quiero.- dijo cuando los dos se calmaron.

-Yo también Sasuke.- dijo dándole un beso.

-!ASCO!- se oyó atrás de ellos.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke voltearon para ver a sus hijos y ahí estaban los tres pequeños Uchihas. Daisuke traía en brazos a la pequeña Mikoto mientras Suki se acomodaba el listón que traía en la cabeza.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- dijo el pequeño Uchiha dejando a su hermana en el piso.

-Sí, vayan por sus cosas, mientras guardamos todo y nos vamos en cinco minutos.-

-Hai.- dijeron Suki y Daisuke saliendo corriendo de ahí.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura terminaron de guardar las cosas para salir rápido de ahí.

-¿Ahora me dirás el por qué de tu risa?- dijo Sakura.

-No fue nada, Suki hizo un puchero y me dio risa. Los hace muy parecidos a ti.-

-Oye.-le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.-¿Y por qué fue el puchero?-

-Porque Daisuke desarrollo el sharingan y Suki también lo quiere.- dijo sin importancia.

-Sasuke eso es magnífico.- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

Y así la nueva familia Uchiha salió a pasear por la aldea de Konoha. Todos sus amigos los saludaban mientras se encontraban en el parque para que todos pudieran disfrutar de la tarde. Al llegar a un pequeño valle en el cual solo había flores y un árbol a un lado, fue donde decidieron poner todas las cosas que traían. Suki y Daisuke fueron a jugar con una pelota que habían traído y la pequeña Mikoto estaba jugando con las flores y los animales que había cerca. Sus padres los veían felices y sonriendo nunca habían pensado que todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad, por fin habían logrado sus objetivos y lo mejor es que tenían a la persona amada a lado.

Ambos se recargaron en el tronco del frondoso árbol y admiraron toda la belleza que los rodeaba. Sasuke abrazo posesivamente a su esposa y ambos vieron como poco a poco todos se iban acercando al mismo valle que ellos para pasar una tarde agradable. Vieron a Ino con Kiba, lo cual se les hizo raro verlos juntos pero los dos se veían bastante enamorados, y se alegraron por ellos. Después vieron a Shikamaru y a Temari con sus dos pulgas, que se reunieron con los dos Uchihas. Después de un rato llegaron Neji y Tenten que aunque lo habían disimulado muy bien y por mucho tiempo, habían sacado a la luz su romance. Luego llegaron los tres mosqueteros ósea, Lee, Shino y Chouji; aunque no habían encontrado a una pareja, los tres se alegraban por sus amigos. Todos estuvieron entreteniéndose charlando acerca de varios temas de interés, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien.

-¡Yo!- dijo un peli plata apareciendo cerca.

-Kakashi-sensei volvió a llegar tarde. Ya nunca le quitaremos la maña ¿Verdad?- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Para nada Sakura ya me acostumbre.- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya lo queremos ver cuando encuentre pareja. Lo traerá apurado todo el tiempo, se lo aseguro.-

-Pues la verdad es…- empezó a decir.

-Que si lo traemos corito.- dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

Atrás de él apareció una mujer de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro. Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Eso sería la gran noticia en todo Konoha por un muy buen tiempo.

-¡Kakashi por fin ha encontrado pareja!- dijeron todos.-Ya lo traerán con el reloj ajustado.- se empezaron a burlar.

-Hey no se rían, es un trabajo difícil. Auch.-dijo sobándose un brazo.- Anko serénate sabes que es broma.-

-Eso espero Kakashi.-

Y así empezó la noche con todos celebrando la relación de Kakashi y haciéndole burla. Disfrutaron todos de los ricos aperitivos que se habían llevado todos y se quedaron admirando el firmamento hasta que el aire les empezó a helar. Tanto los Nara como los Uchiha llamaron a sus hijos y así todos de despidieron para poder dirigirse a sus hogares. Al llegar al barrio Uchiha, Sasuke cargo a Daisuke y a Suki, ya que estaban quedándose dormidos desde hacía tiempo, mientras Sakura cargaba a la pequeña Mikoto y la canasta que habían llevado. Al entrar a su hogar, fueron a las recamaras de arriba y dejaron a sus hijos en ellas. Adoraban verlos dormir pero todavía tenían cosas que hacer, así que se fueron de nuevo a la planta baja.

Sasuke debía revisar unos cuantos pergaminos, acomodar algunas cosas y escribir unos cuantos documentos. En cambio Sakura debía checar unos historiales médicos y hacer su reporte del día, aunque eran pocas cosas eran bastante pesadas, siendo ya de noche se sentían agotados. Sasuke se fue a la sala mientras Sakura se iba al estudio. Después de unas cuantas horas, Sasuke escucho como algo pesado se caía al piso, eso le hizo despertar su curiosidad, así que se levantó del sillón y camino hacia donde había escuchado el golpe. Eso lo llevo al estudio lo cual se le hizo raro dando la casualidad de que Sakura estaba ahí adentro. Abrió la puerta con algo de cautela, pero al ver lo que había desmayado y estaba en el suelo inconsciente con todos los papeles que tenía a la mano, esparcidos por todo el estudio, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la cargo hasta el sofá. Al llegar Sakura empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, al estar totalmente consiente vio que Sasuke estaba muy preocupado por lo que le había pasado. Ella se quiso levantar para seguir con sus cosas, pero Sasuke no la dejo.

-Sasuke-kun déjame seguir con mis cosas.- le insistía.

-No para nada. Te has desmayado y no quiero que pase de nuevo.- dijo de nuevo cargándola.

-Sasuke bájame.-

-No.-

La llevo hasta su recamara y la arropo. Pero antes de irse la advirtió que si salía de la habitación habría problemas. Al dejar a Sakura en la recamara, bajo para terminar sus cosas. Eso le llevo varias horas y al terminar estaba realmente agotado, que hasta estaba cabeceando desde hace tiempo. Acomodo todos los papeles y se levanto del sillón. Iba arrastrando los pies, literalmente, mientras tanteaba las paredes para apoyarse y dirigirse a su habitación. Al llegar solamente, se comenzó a desvestir para quedar solo en ropa interior, se acostó a lado de su esposa y se quedo completamente dormido.

Despertó sintiendo como le acariciaban la cara y abrió los ojos regalándole una sonrisa a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Buenos días Sakura.- dijo acariciándole la mano.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun.-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo en tono preocupado.

-Bien. Sasuke… solo fue porque no he descansado lo suficiente, es solo fatiga.-

-¬¬ Sakura no empieces a decir que todo estaba bien. Ve al hospital y pídele a Tsunade o a Shizune que te hagan una revisión. Y hablo enserio.-

-¬¬ Esta bien.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke fue a levantar a sus hijos ya que Daisuke debía ir a la academia y Suki iba a pasar el día con su abuela al igual que Mikoto. Al estar despiertos sus hijos, los hizo meterse a la ducha para que se alistaran. Mientras Sasuke preparaba sus cosas para irse inmediatamente después de desayunar y aunque no lo demostrara, no quería salir de su hogar. Fue a su recamara y encendió la regadera. Estaba esperando a que el agua tuviera las mejores condiciones para entrar en ella y para ello salió y busco una vestimenta limpia.

Al terminarse de vestir, salió y se fue directamente a la cocina. Donde aprecio una hermosa escena de su familia, activo el sharingan solo un instante para así poder tener siempre consigo ese recuerdo. Tomo una rebanada de pan tostado mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina. Así la familia disfruto su desayuna en total tranquilidad.

-Papi, me llevas a la academia.- dijo Daisuke terminando su plato.

-No papi, mejor déjame a mí en la casa de mi abuela.- dijo Suki.

-Luego te toca a ti Suki, mientras llevare a tu hermano ya que me queda de paso.- dijo ya alistándose.

-No es justo. A Daisuke le toca siempre lo mejor.- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Pequeña ven acá.- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de cunclillas.- Debes entender que a cada uno lo queremos por igual y que nadie es mejor que el otro. Por hoy acompañare a tu hermano y mañana te toca a ti. ¿Vale?-

-Snif. Está bien.- dijo limpiándose los ojos.

-Esa es mi princesa.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- Vámonos Daisuke.-

-Si papi.- dijo tomando su mochila.

-Sakura te encargo lo que te pedí.- dejo antes de irse con su hijo.

Así los dos Uchihas encaminaron su partida, pero, como era de suponerse al salir del barrio todas los empezaron a seguirlos. **(INNER: de tal padre tal hijo XD.)** Siendo rodeados de coqueteos y halagos que para Daisuke eran incómodos, se escondía detrás de su padre para que no lo vieran y todos los murmullos fueran para su padre. En cambio, Sasuke pasaba como si no hubiera nadie alrededor suyo, contando que ellas se colgaban de sus brazos o su cuello para que les hiciera caso, pero al no conseguir ni siquiera una mirada por parte de él, ellas se alejaban con aura de derrota. El pequeño Uchiha, veía asombrado como su padre actuaba hacia las demás, era una manera fría y cortante, pero sabía que con su familia y con él no era así. Se mostraba muy cálido y abierto, todo lo que él esperaba de su padre. Siguieron caminando hasta la academia y al estar ahí, Sasuke saludo a su maestro Iruka y le dio ánimos a su hijo para que se esforzara. Después de eso se dirigió a la torre Hokage para dar los expedientes que había terminado el día de ayer. Toco la puerta y recibió un "pase" inmediatamente abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió en lo que vio.

-Dobe. Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que dejes de comer esta cochinada. Morirás por tanto condimento que consumes.- dijo tomando un paquete de ramen instantáneo.

-Teme. Es lo más rápido que puedo conseguir. Sabes que casi no tengo tiempo libre.- dijo un rubio en medio de papeles.

-Ya lo sabemos Naruto, por eso se te extraño el día de ayer. Oye… ¿Sabías que Kakashi y Anko sale?- dijo ya sentándose.

-No. Pero aun así es una magnífica noticia.-dijo acomodando un poco el escritorio.- Tienes lo que te pedí Sasuke.-

-Claro. Toma.- dijo entregándole un fajo de papeles.

- Gracias. Sabes que tenemos que parar esto y arreglar las cosas con el país de la lluvia.-

-Tranquilízate. Se arreglaran.- dijo tranquilo.- ¿Y Hinata como está?-

-Bien, reposando. Y no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pues prepárate a pasar la pesada etapa del embarazo, ahí ya no estarás para nada feliz.-

-Teme ¬¬ no me eches la sal.-

-No lo hago. Es normal. Bueno me voy tengo que ver a los demás.-

-Va Sasuke.- dijo Naruto empezando a leer los papeles de nuevo.

Y así el Uchiha comenzó su día. Teniendo a todos los escuadrones de un lado a otro mientras traían información vital para la supervivencia de la aldea. Al llegar la noche salió del cuartel, casi arrastrando los pies, quería llegar nada más a su hogar y dormir aunque sea en el sillón. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad. Llego casi a la medianoche, abrió la puerta y pudo ver que todo estaba en completa calma. Eso le alegro demasiado, dejo todo su armamento en un rincón y subió las escaleras. Pudo ver que solo había una luz prendida, la cual era la de su habitación. Entro, pero no vio a su amaba en el interior, eso se le hizo muy raro hasta que sintió la brisa de la noche recorrerle el cuerpo. Se acercó al balcón de su habitación y vio a su peli rosa recargada en el barandal disfrutando de la hermosa vista. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Fuiste a hacer lo que te pedí?- dijo de forma monótona.

-Si Sasuke.- dijo pegándose a él.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?-

-Sasuke… ¿Qué opinas si la familia se hace un poco más grande?-

-¿Y por qué lo preguntas?- dijo volteándola.

-Tú contesta solamente. ¿Te gustaría o no?-

-Pues claro.- dijo sonriendo.- Ahora dime el por qué de la pregunta.-

-Estoy esperando Sasuke.- dijo acariciando con ternura su aun plano vientre.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente mientras la alzaba y daba vueltas con ella en brazos. Era la mejor noticia que podía haber recibido en ese día. Al terminar de dar vueltas, la bajo y la beso dando a relucir su felicidad. Su familia poco a poco se hacía más grande, ambos se quedaron observando la aldea. Siendo Sakura protegida del frío por Sasuke.

-Me alegra que los dos, ósea Naruto y tú, hayan cumplido sus metas.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Y tú?- le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.- Tú también las cumpliste. Y es mas tu me ayudaste a completar las mías.-

-Siempre Sasuke. Te amo.-

-Yo más, gracias por todo lo que esperaste para que yo pudiera darme cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba eras tú.-

Así los dos se fueron a dormir sintiendo la dicha que los dos compartían y así seguiría siendo su vida, a lado de la persona que amaban.

**Ahora si este es el capítulo final de por favor… perdóname. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic y más a ellos que dejaron un RW que son:**

**Caro-love anime**

**Setsuna17**

**Zukii**

**Kyo nakamura**

**Minako Uchiha**

**Grellicious x3**

**Lagrimas de Medianoche**

**Espero que, ahora puedan dejar más RW, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leyeron este fic y nos leeremos pronto en otro de los fics que tengo. SAYO ^^.**


End file.
